


Sega Stoners 3: Jeremy may be a top, but he is still a twink

by HWwrites



Series: Sega Stoner Adventures [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Again, Anal Sex, Be More Chill - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dustin Kropp, Cuddling, First Time Topping, Fluff and Smut, I DONT MAKE THE RULES, Jeremy is a mess, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sega Stoners, Shameless Smut, Top Jeremy Heere, Underage - Freeform, be less single, because who isnt?, bls, bls verse, bmc, but for like one sentence?, but thats okay, dustin is very vocal, first I love you, for they are 17, honestly just wanted to write smut again, jeremy is doing all the stops, my hero, my main man - Freeform, scratching?, so uhh yeah, supportive Dustin, they are in love, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 01:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18084848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWwrites/pseuds/HWwrites
Summary: Honestly? This is pure smut between Dustin and Jeremy. Part 3 of this little one shot series I am writing. Based in the Be Less Single Universe.





	Sega Stoners 3: Jeremy may be a top, but he is still a twink

**Author's Note:**

> again, just pure smut lol, was in a mood to write them again, so here we are.

Cuddling was nice, that was something Jeremy had already known. Though his experiences were limited to cuddling with Michael when they got  _ too _ high. If that could be even called cuddling, more like laying haphazardly on each other. This though, this was so different. What made it so different was because it was with someone he really, really likes. Because Dustin was so close and warm. Jeremy didn’t have to worry about being too bony or if it was okay to touch him, because Dustin just  _ knew _ . 

 

Like, Jeremy was too nervous to ask when they first started getting touchy, because he didn’t want to seem clingy.  Dustin would just look at him, not say anything and hold his arms open and give Jeremy this welcoming smile that made it so easy to melt against him. Especially after their third date where they got... _ intimate _ .  With no help from the Squip of course, what a nuisance. 

 

That was something Jeremy finally,  _ finally _ took care of. Michael was a little pissed that he didn’t tell him straight out the gate, but was proud of him fighting it. After drinking some stale ass pop, Jeremy was free. He had his mind to himself again. He decided to actually formally apologize to everyone about what had happened. It was... weird, actually confronting your own problems. Not hiding away, but don’t get him wrong. Jeremy was  _ so _ fucking scared and anxious to talk to them, but eventually with a little time, it worked. They actually started to get closer as a group. Hell, Jeremy was even able to help Rich and free him too. He was actually starting to get a group of friends, more people to talk too.

 

“I can feel you thinking dude.” Dustin murmured. 

 

“Sorry, just zoning out.” he apologized.

 

Right, they were watching some YouTube video in Jeremy’s room, cuddling on his bed. He was looking over Dustin’s shoulder, Jeremy’s chest pressed to his back. Honestly, he thought Dustin taking the small spoon position was the cutest thing ever. He was always so warm and soft to hold, and curled against his chest. Jeremy had lost interest in the video, much more content to trace shapes along his boyfriend’s stomach.

 

_ Boyfriend _ .

 

That still made him smile like a love struck fool.

 

“Thinking of me?” Dustin teased.

 

“When am I not?” Jeremy teased back, nuzzling his nose into the side of his neck, making Dustin squirm a little.

 

“That tickles!” He laughed.

 

“Sorry.” Jeremy chuckled, kissing at his skin.  That got a content hum from Dustin.

 

“I forgive you.”

 

He grinned, deciding to continue kissing Dustin’s neck.  Pulling him closer, Jeremy peppered his skin. Dustin closed his eyes, sighing softly as he relaxed against Jeremy.

 

“Someone is affectionate today.” Dustin pointed out softly.

 

“Yeah? Sue me.” Jeremy nipped at Dustin’s neck in retaliation. 

 

“Brat.”

 

“You love it.”

 

“Yeah, I do.”

 

Jeremy smiled wide, loving how sincere Dustin sounded as he said that.  They may not have said ‘I love you’ to each other because they haven’t been together long enough, but they often say stuff that they love the other does. Which was more than enough to make Jeremy happy. 

 

He kissed higher up Dustin’s neck, leaving a mark under his ear. Jeremy smirked as he heard him gasped, he knows how sensitive Dustin can be. Leaving marks is always fun.  Maybe it’s because he is in a good mood, or because he was feeling a bit confident, Jeremy went further. He tugged on Dustin’s earlobe with his teeth, satisfied with the sound he got in return. Jeremy loves how vocal Dustin is, makes him feel better about his own sounds. 

 

“Jeremy…”Dustin breathed.

 

“Hm?”

 

“If you keep doing that, we are going to have a situation.”

 

“I...can take care of it, if you want me too.” Jeremy offered softly.

 

That made Dustin roll over to face him. “Really?” He asked, “You don’t have too.”

 

Jeremy understands the hesitation. Even though they had sex,  he hasn’t really taken control. Sure, they did the normal hormonal making out and grinding, and Dustin may have blown him once...or twice...okay a handful of times. But Jeremy was always worried about doing stuff like that back, he was barely secure with giving Dustin a handjob back. Because he always figured that you have to have a  _ reason _ to have sex. Like, for example, their first time made sense since it was their first date, and Jeremy never thought there was a good time. 

 

Though, right now in this moment it just dawned on him. They  _ are _ teenagers after all, do they exactly  _ need _ a reason to go at it? People get horny and have sex, simple as that, so why does he want to make a big event out of it and worry himself? When he instead could be making Dustin a mess? That sounds like the  _ much _ better option. 

 

“I  _ want _ to.” Jeremy reassured, smiling softly. “I...I want to make you feel good, you know? And I want to be able to do stuff with you.”

 

“Okay, but if you feel it’s too much or anything and need to stop, do it. I’ll just think about Betty White or something and we can cuddle again.” Dustin said.

 

He smiled at him, god he is so lucky. “Of course, I promise.”  Jeremy leaned in to press their lips together, cupping his face. Dustin happily returned the kiss, sighing softly. So he was taking control of the kiss, he can do this. Jeremy ran his hands through Dustin’s hair, tugging on it. When he gasped, Jeremy took the chance and dived in, his tongue shyly going in. Dustin made an encouraging sound, giving Jeremy some confidence to explore. He could feel the heat radiating off of Dustin’s face as he melted against Jeremy.  

 

Jeremy pulled Dustin closer, pressing their bodies together. He pulled Dustin’s bottom lip between his own, sucking then nibbling on it. Dustin fucking  _ moaned _ which drove him crazy. He shifted them, making it so that he was hovering over Dustin. His hands explored Jeremy, legs going around his waist to hold him close. Jeremy's own hands were tugging on hair and going up Dustin’s shirt.  All the gasps and sighs, the occasional moan made Jeremy feel hot and warm. He sat up, peeling off his cardigan, taking a moment to look down at Dustin. 

 

Dustin’s lips were red from the kiss, he was panting softly as he looked back up at Jeremy with half lidded eyes, hair falling in his face. His pants instantly felt tighter, which, Dustin was obviously enjoying this if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by. Jeremy leaned down, kissing him again but trailing down, kissing at Dustin’s jawline and neck, leaving a trail of marks behind.

 

“Feels great Jer.” He mumbled, sounding so blissed out before anything has even really started.

 

“Just you wait.” Jeremy teased, moving even lower. He kissed his way down Dustin’s body, undoing his pants. With some help the article of clothing was flung off the bed.  Eye to eye with Dustin’s boxers, Jeremy swallowed. He can do this, it’s just sucking dick. How hard could that be? Dustin made it look easy.

 

To buy himself some time, Jeremy decided to mouth at the boxers instead. Dustin’s hips bucked up with a soft moan, damn just  _ how _ sensitive is he? He held down his boyfriend’s hips, going back to mouthing at his bulge, reducing Dustin to whines. God, he was so  _ vocal _ . Not that that is a bad thing at all, in fact Jeremy fucking loved it. 

 

“ _ Jeremy _ , stop being a tease.”

 

Oh? Is that desperation he hears? Jeremy was going to enjoy this. He soaked the front of the boxers with his tongue, pulling back a bit. Satisfied with his work, Jeremy finally pulled off the last barrier between him and Dustin’s dick. His eyes widened as it sprung up, the tip flushed to match the blush on Dustin’s face. Dustin seemed a bit embarrassed by the staring. He seems so much  _ bigger _ this close. Sure, Jeremy knew he had a good girth because he was inside him before, but that was heat of the moment so he didn’t really look. Jeremy couldn’t help but compare them a bit, his own matched his body, long and thin, but Dustin’s was a bit shorter and wider. Either way, he might struggle. 

 

“You can use a condom if you want.” Dustin offered, “I’m clean, for blow jobs I think we will be safe without them, but if you want to use it, go for it.”

 

Jeremy nodded, “Okay, I’m just deciding if it will even fit in my mouth.”

 

Dustin groaned, “ _ Fuck _ , is it weird that I kinda think that’s hot?”

 

Jeremy blushed, “I-I don’t think so.”

 

Jeremy debated whether to use a condom or not. He should probably practice safe sex, but they were both clean and he figures for these situations it’s fine. In the end, his inner Christine would have been disappointed in him so he reluctantly pulled away to roll it onto Dustin.  He looked up as there was a light hand in his hair, meeting Dustin’s patient smile.

 

“You got this dude.”

 

“Don’t call me dude while I am literally about to blow you.”

 

“Sorry Bro.”

 

“Jesus Christ.”

“But I thought you were Jewish?”

 

Jeremy decided to just dive in as payback. He wrapped his lips around the tip, feeling victorious at the gasp that he earned. Dustin’s hand tightened in his hair slightly, but wasn’t forcing him or anything. He hit a wall, not really sure where to go from here. Tongue, tongue was a good start. He slowly swirled his around the head of Dustin’s dick. Dustin moaned softly, watching him intently. So far so good. Jeremy slowly started to lower himself, having to stretch his jaw. Holy shit, his mouth felt so full, swallowing around Dustin was a bit of a struggle, but the panting from above him cheered him on. Jeremy tried to take all of him, tongue at the underside of his cock, but Dustin’s hips involuntarily twitched up, choking him. He pulled off coughing.

 

“Shit-” Dustin was sitting up in an instant, but Jeremy put a hand on his chest to push him down, shaking his head.

 

“I’m fine.” He said, voice raspy.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, I just took on more than I could handle.”  Jeremy reassured, even offering a soft smile. “Gag reflexes, am I right?”  

 

Dustin chuckled, shaking his head. “Dork.”

 

He chuckled back, getting ready to go back but stopped, a bad taste on his tongue. Not like, he was suddenly not wanting to do this bad taste, but a  _ literal _ bad taste.

 

“Condoms taste like ass.”

 

“I should have warned you.” Dustin laughed.

 

“Bleh.”

 

Fuck that, Jeremy peeled off the latex, deciding Dustin would have to taste better than that. Dustin got relaxed on the bed again.  Okay, here he goes again. Jeremy was actually a little startled by how much warmer Dustin felt without the barrier, a slightly salty taste flooding his mouth instead, but...he didn’t hate it. In fact it was loads better than the latex condom.

 

Sorry Christine.

 

Jeremy started tonguing the slit, Dustin moaning louder at that. His hair was pulled on, making Jeremy moan slightly in response. Jeremy slowly took more, stopping with what he was comfortable with. He swallowed around Dustin, deciding to give a soft suck. 

 

“ _ Please _ , Jeremy, keep doing that-”

 

How could he say no to that? Jeremy started sucking more, then slowly pulled back, going back to the tip to suck hard.

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Dustin’s voice rose, his hips trying to buck up again but Jeremy was holding them down. Jeremy kept that pressure, lowering his head, then moving back up. Okay, he was getting a rhythm, that’s good. Jeremy kept moving his head, moaning occasionally when his hair got pulled on, he wrapped a hand around what he couldn’t get into his mouth and started to stroke Dustin.

 

“Fuck-Shit-So fucking good-”

 

Dustin was reduced to moans and mush, how could this be the first time Jeremy has ever done this? It was  _ so _ fucking good, and hot. Dustin didn’t think he was going to last, but then- Then Jeremy looks up at him with these fucking innocent eyes, as if he doesn’t have his dick down his throat. And that does it. He moans Jeremy’s name loudly, not even able to warn him as he cums, back arching slightly off the bed.

 

Jeremy’s eyes widen in surprise, does he pull off? What does he do? He doesn’t get a chance to make the decision before Dustin is cumming in his mouth, he swallows what he can in his shock.  Jeremy pulls off, swallowing, face red. Dustin is limp on the bed, looking spent. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t warn you.” He says, dazed.

 

“It’s fine, it wasn’t that bad.”

 

“Hey, spitters are quitters.”

 

Jeremy just rolled his eyes fondly, locating Dustin’s boxers to hand them over, but he shook his head. 

 

“What about you?”

 

“What about me?”

 

Dustin gave him a look, gesturing to the still very prominent bulge in his jeans. “Gonna let me help with that?” 

 

“I mean, I’d rather you just enjoy yourself for a moment.” Jeremy said, flustered.

 

“Well, you know what you  _ could _ do…”

 

Jeremy quirked a brow, “No, what?”

 

“You could fuck me.”

 

He froze, making sure he heard Dustin right, “What? A-Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?” He asked.

 

“Because I have no idea how to make you feel good?”

 

“Okay, that’s a lie. You just literally blew my brains out. Second, everyone starts somewhere. I can help you, it’s okay to make a mistake. You already know I won’t make you do anything, but if you want to, you will totally be welcome to.” Dustin said honestly, making sure Jeremy understood. He bite his lip, then nodded.

 

Dustin trusts him, and Jeremy knows he will help guide him.  With a sigh, Jeremy leaned forward, “Just...be patient with me?”

 

“Of course, now kiss me.”

 

Jeremy closed the distance between them, pressing their lips together. It was slower and softer than their first kiss. They were taking their time, and he gasped when he felt a hand at the front of his jeans.

 

“Strip for me Freckles.” Dustin murmured, he blushed but nodded.  Jeremy sat up, pulling off his shirt and working off his pants while Dustin worked off the rest of his clothes. When his boxers came off, Dustin gave a wolf whistle, making Jeremy rolling his eyes.

 

“It’s not  _ that _ great.” He muttered.

 

“Bet? I can’t wait for you to be inside me.”

 

Jeremy nearly choked, not ready for Dustin to be like this. He couldn’t even think of anything to say to that. 

 

“Hand me the lube.” Jeremy mumbled to get the attention off of him. Dustin gave him a new condom and the bottle of lube. He settled between his legs, taking a breath as he got lube on his fingers. Jeremy looked at his boyfriend, and received a nod.  He slowly and gently pushed in a finger.

 

“I can handle two fingers Jeremy, no need to take it slow.”  

 

He nodded, adding another one easily. Dustin sighed so Jeremy took that as a good sign. It was so bizarre because Dustin was so  _ hot _ and  _ tight _ around him, making him curious what it will feel like actually inside him, not just his fingers. His fingers started moving, trying to get a feel for this. It was so wet and slippery, Jeremy was almost transfixed as he added a third finger. 

 

“Fuck.” Dustin groaned.

 

“Shit, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, just been awhile since I’ve bottomed.”  

 

Jeremy sighed with relief, starting to move his fingers again, curling them. He smirked as he hit the right spot,  watching as Dustin moaned and rolled his hips down. Jeremy was relishing in how desperate he was looking right now.

 

“Please-”

 

“Please what Dustin?” He teased.

 

Dustin fucking  _ whined _ , looking at Jeremy all needy, “I need you to fuck me  _ right now _ .”

 

Well, what was he going to do, say no? He pulled his fingers out, shaking slightly as he tried to get the condom packet open, but his hands were slippery and he was  _ so _ nervous that maybe he would suck. That Dustin would break up with him because he sucks at topping-  Warm hands enveloped his. Jeremy looked up, meeting Dustin’s eyes.

 

“You got this, okay? You want to know why?  Because it’s just us, and being nervous is okay. Being hesitant is fine because you are new to this and I won’t make fun of you. I was just like you my first time.”

 

“R-Really?” Cool, easy going Dustin nervous? Seemed impossible. 

 

“Of course, I had no idea what the fuck I was doing, I had just really come term to my sexuality so I never really had a chance to explore. So, even if this is bad, we will learn, and maybe topping isn’t your thing, that’s fine too. We will figure out what we like together.” Dustin said softly.

 

How was he so lucky? How did he get someone that was so patient and understanding? That didn’t mock him or anything. Jeremy felt his heart race with a surge of emotion, so much fondness and affection for this boy.

 

“I love you.”

 

It only really dawned that Jeremy had said that as he watched Dustin’s eyes widen in surprise. He was ready to take it back, run away and never return to his home. Then that smile he loves appeared, that radiant fucking time stopping, heart melting smile stretched on his lips.

 

“Love you too.” 

 

Jeremy surged forward to kiss him, holding him close. It was hard to keep the kiss going when Dustrin started laughing. Eventually the condom was unwrapped and Dustin winked as he rolled it on, stroking Jeremy, making him blush. Jeremy held onto his hips, licking his lips nervously.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Ready Freckles.”

 

He slowly started pushing in, gasping softly. As Jeremy pushed in, he realized this is  _ nothing _ like he thought it would be. Dustin was so tight, tighter than when he had his fingers here, and hot and felt so so fucking good. 

 

“Fuck-” Jeremy gasped, trying not to cum just from this. Dustin chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Jeremy. 

 

“You feel so good.” Dustin murmured, rolling his hips down, making both of them moan. Jeremy took that as his cue to start moving, he slowly pulled out, then pushed in. His rhythm was kinda messy and and uneven, but with the way Dustin was moaning under him you would think Jeremy was some kind of sex god. If he thought Dustin was vocal when he sucked him off, Jeremy was so wrong. Thank god his Dad wasn’t home. 

 

Jeremy was feeling so good too, gasping and panting, not nearly as loud as Dustin. Then suddenly he must have hit the right spot, because Dustin dug his nails into his back, scratching down. Jeremy moaned loudly, something snapping as he started thrusting in  _ hard _ and fast. Dustin got louder, his face in Jeremy’s shoulder as his old mattress creaked. 

 

“ _ Jeremy, _ fuck- I can’t-I’m close-”

 

He barely understood Dustin, but by the frantic tone of his voice, Jeremy knew. He was close too, his body hot and the coil in his stomach tightening every thrust he does. Jeremy reached down, stroking Dustin to help push him over. 

 

“ _ Yes! _ ” Was the last thing Dustin cried before cumming, becoming so tight around Jeremy that he was helpless to follow him. They collapsed into one sweaty, panting heap. His forehead was resting on Dustin’s shoulder. Once they calmed down some, he pulled out.

 

“I’ll be back.” Jeremy mumbled through his daze, feeling like he was floating to the bathroom, returning with a cloth to clean Dustin off. He was going to get them something to change into but then Jeremy was being pulled into bed by strong arms, clothes could wait.  Dustin already looked half asleep as he curled into Jeremy’s chest. He ran a hand up and down his back with a small smile.

 

“So?” Jeremy whispered.

 

“You did fucking amazing, babe.”

 

“Babe?”

 

“I’m fucked out and blissed, let me have a break.”

 

Jeremy chuckled, “Sure thing,  _ Honey _ .”

 

“...I like that, it’s sweet like you.”

 

“Oh my god, you are so sappy after sex.”

 

“You love it.” Dustin said, he could feel him grinning against his collar bone.

 

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
